Nightmare Becomes a Reality
by NeroAnne
Summary: Why are you doing this?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 1._

God, he had done it again!

Chris looked down, his blue eyes fighting back tears that were threatening to spill. He stared down at his love, his Jeff. The younger man was asleep, completely unaware of his husband's turmoil.

Chris slowly shrugged off his clothes, leaving himself only in his boxers. He crawled into bed, pulling Jeff closer to him. Almost instantly, Jeff cuddled against him, sighing contentedly.

Chris stared up at the ceiling, tears sliding down his face and disappearing into Jeff's hair. Closing his eyes, he tried to stop the tears.

Soft crying caused him to snap his eyes open.

He felt Jeff stir and heard him sigh, "Oh, god…this is the third time this week," Jeff stood, running a hand through his hair. Slipping on a robe, he hurried into the next room.

Chris lay confused for a minute, before his sky blue eyes widened in realization. Getting up, he headed into his son's room.

Once he got to the door, he stepped inside quietly. He watched as Jeff knelt down next to the small bed, un-tucking the child and carrying him. Upon being picked up, he cried louder.

"Shh, baby," Jeff rocked the little boy against his chest, whispering soothing words. He glanced over at Chris and gave him a worried look, "Chris…his fever…it's high again."

'_High…again…? When did he get sick…?'_ Chris walked over to his son and husband with a heavy heart, feeling ashamed. Looking down, he forced a smile for the blue eyed boy.

"Hey, champ…what's wrong?"

"Daddy," he whimpered, "My throat burns…it burns bad…" he scratched at his throat, causing red welts to appear on the flushed skin.

"Kaiden, stop it!" Jeff whispered. He balanced the three-year old on his hip, before looking over at Chris, "Go downstairs, warm some milk for him," he murmured, green eyes tired.

Chris nodded slowly, leaving the room. He returned only moments later, the glass of warm milk in his hand.

Jeff brushed his fingers through Kaiden's soft black hair and helped him to sit up, "Here, sweetie," he carefully took the hot milk from Chris and held it out to his son.

Kaiden gripped the glass with shaky fingers and tipped it, drinking the warm milk. He licked his lips when he was done, sniffling.

Chris sighed and sat down on the bed, looking up at Jeff. His poor baby looked so worn out. There were dark circles under his green eyes. He'd been missing sleep…to take care of their son…and where was he? Fucking his older brother. That's where.

"Jeff, darling…go back to bed, I'll stay with Kaiden till he falls asleep."

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Are you sure? You have a photo shoot tomorrow."

Chris nodded, "Don't worry about it. You're tired, go to bed."

Jeff nodded, "Okay," he knelt down, gently kissing Kaiden's forehead, "Goodnight, Kai…sleep well."

Kaiden gave his dad a small smile, "Night, daddy…"

Jeff smiled, before looking to Chris, he leaned over.

Chris turned his head as Jeff neared, a kiss that was meant for his lips, caught by his cheek instead. He tried hard to ignore the hurt look on Jeff's face.

Sighing, Jeff left the room.

Chris stared down at his son, his heart breaking. There was a reason why Chris had come home with a black haired, blue-eyed baby three years ago…with a name that meant "Fighter"…Kaiden…was adopted by him and _Matt Hardy_. Not Jeff Hardy.

They had lied to him then…when Jeff was out with a serious injury. Both men were scared to death of losing him…and ended up finding comfort in each others arms. A day before Jeff was cleared from the hospital; they adopted Kaiden, choosing him because of how much he resembled them. Matt's black hair…Chris's blue eyes…a name that expressed both of them…and there was Kaiden.

When both men learned that Jeff was better, they knew that they had to end whatever it was they had. And Chris had told Jeff that he adopted Kaiden so that they could be a family…a year later, they married…and a year after that, Chris began cheating on Jeff with Matt.

"Dad?"

Chris glanced at Kaiden, "Yes, son?"

Staring up into replicas of his own blue eyes, Kaiden asked his innocent question, "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded once, "Yes…"

Kaiden cuddled closer, "Love you, daddy."

Chris sighed, "I love you too, Kaiden."

After a little while, the boy fell asleep.

Returning to his room, he found Jeff asleep once more. Closing his eyes tightly, Chris walked over to the bed and slid in.

'_I'm so sorry, Jeff…so sorry…'_



-Next Morning-

Matt answered his door, smiling, "Hey, bro." he stepped aside, letting Jeff in. He grabbed the bag from his brother's shoulder, seeing that it was weighing him down since he was carrying Kaiden also.

"Oh, Matt, thank you so much for baby-sitting, I had no idea I would be called in to wrestle tonight." Jeff gently placed Kaiden on the couch, next to Lucas.

"No problem, Jeffro. You know how much I adore Kaiden," Matt swallowed thickly.

Jeff smiled, turning around and hugging his brother, "I missed you," he whispered, "Things are so different between Chris and I now-a days."

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, hugging his brother back, though it pained him to do so.

"He's…coming home a lot later than usual…I understand that his schedule is tight…but he used to come home more often…I barely ever get to see him, and when I do…he wants nothing to do with me," he sighed, stepping away from Matt.

"Come on, Jeff…maybe you're just imagining things…I don't see a difference in him, you shouldn't either." Matt placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder, feeling himself die a little more inside.

Jeff smiled tiredly, "I guess you're right…well, I should get going…Chris has the night off, he'll be here to help with Kaiden." Walking over to his son, Jeff gently ruffled his hair, "Bye, Kai. Daddy'll be here, later, kay?"

Kaiden nodded, stroking Lucas's fur, "Okay. I'll miss you."

Jeff smiled, kissing his cheek, "Same here."

Standing up again, Jeff hugged his brother tightly, "Thank you so much, Matt…I would be so lost without you…"

Matt hugged back, holding back tears. "Shut up, ya fairy," he said playfully, trying to keep himself collected.

Jeff grinned and left the house.

Matt watched Jeff start his car, before he sped off. Clenching his fists, Matt turned around to look at Kaiden, "Wanna watch some Scooby-Doo?"

The boy's blue eyes glittered happily, "Yeah!"

Matt smiled slightly. He was…so easy to please…just like Jeff used to be.

-Hours Later-

Chris parked his car next to Matt's gripping the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his car, making his way to the house door.

He knocked once, knowing that Matt would know who it was.

When the door opened, he glanced up.

Matt gave him a forced smile, "Hey," he moved aside.

Chris only nodded in reply, stepping inside the house. He looked around, smiling softly when he noticed Kaiden napping on the couch, Lucas right next to him.

"How long has he been asleep?" Chris asked.

"Only a while…he passed out after watching his fifth episode of Scooby-Doo…" Matt sighed, "Chris…we need to talk…"

Chris turned around, "About what?"

Matt looked towards the ground, "About Jeff."



_**I've been wanting to make a fic like this for sooo long!**_

_**Like the baby name? It was supposed to be the name for my nephew, but my "nephew" turned out to be a niece, instead, XD!**_

"_**Kaiden" is pronounce, "Kay-den" I just spelled it a bit different.**_

_**And no, this won't be the name of the baby in the sequel to "The Fire in Your Eyes" I have planned out that name, as well.**_

_**Hope you liked this, dedicated to Renna33.**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 2._

"Damn it man! That Swanton hurt!" Morrison complained, grinning with Jeff as they walked towards the parking lot.

"So sorry," Jeff said smiling, "I thought your abs of steel could handle it." He laughed.

"Oh, they can!" John Morrison shot back, smirking playfully, "I was just hoping you'd have aimed it at Miz instead." Checking his watch, he frowned, "Lovely, I still have to wait for the guy! I'll catch ya later, yeah Jeff?"

"Sure, man, I'll see ya," Jeff watched as Morrison jogged back to the locker room and shook his head, smiling softly. He was just about to reach the parking lot when a small body connected with his legs.

"_Uncle Jeffy!_" the squeal from below him came.

Jeff's eyes shined and he looked down, "Hey, darling!" he picked the pretty little girl up, hugging her tightly, "How are you?"

"Matilda is fine!" she said smiling. Her eyes glittered with happiness.

"_Matilda_!"

Jeff and Matilda both grinned, watching as John Cena came rushing towards them. "Jeez, baby girl, you _can't_ run off like that! Your mother would kill me if I lost you."

Jeff balanced Matilda on his hip and shook hands with John, "Hey, man. How's Trish?"

"Ah, she's healing. Pretty soon, she'll be back in her yoga studio," John said proudly.

Jeff's eyes softened, "I miss her so much…it'd be nice to see her again, soon." Turning to look back at Matilda, he smiled happily, "But you're an exact replica of her, so I'm happy!"

Matilda giggled.

The spontaneous Cena baby was born five years ago. John Cena had proposed to Trish Stratus two years before Matilda was born. Jeff Hardy, being Trish Stratus's best friend, had been one of the first to see Matilda when she was born. The little girl was lovely.

She had pretty wavy dark brown hair, the color Trish's hair was before she dyed it blonde. Her eyes were the reflection of John's, the same beautiful blue. Her facial features were more of Trish's but attitude-wise, the girl was John all the way. She was born, Matilda Delilah Cena on the 14 of February. Valentines Day. Though she was four, she had an incessant habit of calling herself by her name.

John smiled, watching his daughter interact with her uncle. "Well, you're gonna see her soon. She's feeling well enough to go over to Cameron. We're gonna bring Matilda along so that she can meet Kaiden."

Jeff's emerald eyes sparkled, "Are you serious? Oh, awesome!" Tossing Matilda up in the air and catching her when she came down, Jeff smiled, "You're gonna meet your cousin, Matilda!"

The little girl cheered, "Yay!"

John chuckled, "Alright, 'Til, say goodbye to your uncle, we have to get you home to mommy."

Matilda kissed Jeff on the cheek, "Bye, bye, Uncle Jeffy, Matilda loves you."

Jeff smiled sweetly, "I love you too, Matilda. Give your mom a kiss for me."

Matilda nodded, "Matilda will."

John opened his arms for his little girl and smiled, "Alright, cool. So we'll drive up to Cameron in a few days," John said.

"Absolutely," Jeff confirmed.

John nodded, "Great. I'll see you then, man," he shook hands with Jeff once more before turning around, walking towards the locker room.

Jeff watched them go, smiling serenely. John and Trish made a perfect couple…they had the perfect daughter.

Smiling, Jeff walked out of the arena, towards his car.

Trish and John may have the perfect daughter…but he and Chris had the perfect son.



Chris smiled over at Kaiden, watching his little boy jump around to Scooby-Doo's theme. He chuckled, watching Lucas bark, dancing around the three-year-old.

Matt smiled also, his eyes warm. "That's cute," he murmured softly.

Chris nodded before turning to look at Matt. One look and he knew he had reason to be so attracted to him. Matt was incredibly handsome. The dark curls that framed his face nicely, the warm chocolate brown eyes, the soft southern drawl…

But then, Jeff…he loved Jeff…he loved Matt also. But he was _**in love**_ with Jeff.

The younger Hardy boy had blonde locks that curtained around his shoulders. He had the most gorgeous green eyes…and his own sweet drawl…

"Chris," Matt whispered, "I don't know what I feel for you…but I love Jeff. He, along with Kaiden, means the world to me. I want Jeff to always be happy…I don't want to be the reason either of them hurt. We need to stop this…"

Chris stared into Matt's brown eyes. Sighing, he placed his and over Matt's, "I love Jeff and I love _our_ son, Matt…_ours_, yours and mine. I don't want to be the cause of their pain, either…but can we really ever stop it?"

Matt closed his eyes, curling hi fingers around Chris's, "I don't want to," he admitted, "But…we have to try."

"Yeah…we'll try…" Chris brought Matt's hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it, "But we'll fail."

Matt stared sadly into the cerulean blue eyes before looking away, hearing tire tracks parking. "Jeff…isn't due back until tomorrow…who can possibly be here now?"

Chris shrugged, watching Matt get up.

Opening the door a bit, Matt peered outside and then with a gasp, he shut it close. "Holy shit…"

Chris stood, walking over to Matt, who had gone pale. "Matt, who is it?" Chris asked gently.

"It's my ex-husband…Chris," Matt whispered, "its Adam."



Adam parked slowly, turning off the engine and exhaling.

"Matt…I still love you…I can forgive you if it means being with you again," he rehearsed. "Yeah…sounds about right."

He sighed, remembering what occurred years ago.

-_Years Ago-_

_Adam paced around the empty room, tugging hard at his hair. _

"_Where are you, Matt?" he hissed, glancing at the clock. They were due to pick up Jeff from the hospital in a couple of minutes._

_When Matt failed to arrive at his house, Adam had gone over to his husband's house instead. He found it empty, but open. He decided to wait and see if he would return soon._

_Hearing voices getting closer to the door, Adam sighed as he recognized Matt's. Walking quickly over to the door, he stopped suddenly._

"_He's perfect…" Matt's voice echoed in his head._

"_He is…he's ours," another voice whispered tenderly._

_Adam's eyes widened. Chris Irvin? Jeff's husband?_

_Stepping away from the door, Adam waited for them to come inside. _

_They didn't._

_Swallowing, Adam moved back towards the door and looked through the whole. His gasp came out strangled, as he watched his husband and Chris Irvine kiss passionately, with a baby resting in Matt's arms._

_-Present-_

Adam sighed, remembering all the yelling, the screaming and the punches that night. He thought of Jeff, feeing his heart clench painfully at the thought of the younger man…

Poor Jeff still had no clue…Matt had begged him not to tell…and because he loved Matt, Adam kept what he had seen to himself.

He did divorce Matt though…but ever since then, he couldn't get the darker Hardy out of his mind.

Stepping out his car door, Adam stared at the house. Closing the car door, he walked towards the house, nervously rubbing his sweaty palms.

Once he reached the door, he knocked.



Hearing the knock at the door, Matt jumped, "Oh, god…Chris, you have to hide!"

Chris immediately headed for the second floor of the house, "I'm going!"

Waiting for another knock, Matt slowly opened the door, to reveal Adam Copeland.

"Adam?" Matt said, trying to sound surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Adam sighed, "Matt…I…" his eyes narrowed staring at someone behind the elder Hardy. "What's he doing here?" he asked quietly.

Heart thudding, Matt turned and breathed a sigh of relief. Kaiden.

"Jeff had a match tonight, he won't be back until tomorrow and Chris is…out." Matt lied smoothly, hating himself for it.

Adam nodded, believing the lie. "I see…he's gotten big," he said.

Matt smiled, "He has…"

Sighing, Adam looked up at the ceiling, "Look, Matt…I…I still love you…I never felt that I could ever love someone so much…I want you back."

Matt stared at him in surprise, "After what I did to you?" he whispered.

"No one is perfect," Adam whispered back, moving closer to his ex-husband.

Matt licked his lips, "Adam…I…"

"Shh," Adam said softly, closing his mouth over Matt's lips.

Not knowing exactly why, Matt kissed back.

The two never noticed the pair of heated blue eyes watching them.



_***hisses* Ouch, gonna be some major drama. **_

_**Hehe, I'm usually a Trish/Jeff shipper, but Jeff belongs to Chris in this one. **_

_**Like John and Trish's daughter? Don't ask about the name…I was watching Matilda when thinking…XD. Delilah just came from no where also.**_

_**So sorry I didn't update SYWALTOFE? (So, you want a little taste of the Enigma?) today, my dumbass deleted the file by mistake, so I'll have to post the next chap of that tomorrow. **_

_**After that, it'd be the next chap for "Never Forgotten."**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

Jeff blinked his eyes, sighing as the bright sun peeked in through his windshield.

"God, only 10 more minutes, Jeff…stay awake." He fingered his radio, trying to find something loud enough to keep him from falling asleep.

Finding nothing, he sighed and shut it off. "Okay…8 more minutes. Not too long now." He suddenly smiled. "Chris…Kaiden…Matt. Three of my favorite boys…I'm coming home."

He turned left, then right, then another left and he was finally at Matt's house.

He blinked, seeing a familiar car in the driveway. "…Adam?"



Matt woke up. He looked around, his dark eyes narrowing.

He felt someone below him and he smiled, _'Adam…' _

Last night had been amazing…they talked…before making love. He had missed feeling Adam's skin against his own.

He had missed his ex-husband. He still had no clue what he felt for Chris…he knew it wasn't just a mere crush…but he loved Adam…he was _in love _with Adam.

Oh shit.

Chris. Kaiden!

Matt stood, carefully slipping out of the tall blondes arms. He gently kissed Adam's brow, before he left the room, moving upstairs.

Sliding slowly into the guest room, he looked to the bed.

Chris was asleep, snoring lightly. Kaiden was resting on his chest, his thumb in his mouth. His black hair was spread around Chris's chest like a halo. They looked so adorable.

Matt smiled, walking towards the window. "Oh my god,"

The urgent whisper caused Chris's eyes to open. He looked to Matt, narrowing his eyes, "Just now remember we were here?" he asked, his voice annoyed.

Matt frowned, "Sorry, Chris. You have to get downstairs, Jeff is here."

Both stilled as the door bell rung. The only one closest to the door was…

Matt's eye widened, "Adam!" he raced downstairs.

Chris followed, picking Kaiden up carefully before dodging down the steps.



Jeff blinked in surprise when the door opened to reveal a half-naked Adam Copeland. "A-Adam?"

Adam gave him a sleepy smile, "Hey, Jeff." His voice was sleep-husked. His blonde hair was slightly tangled, trailing down his bare back. He wore black jeans, unbuttoned.

Jeff tilted his head, "What are you doing here? In Matt's house…"

Adam leaned his hip on the door, smiling softly, "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I came over last night to talk to Matt…and we ended up making love and falling asleep."

Jeff bit his lower lip, "You had sex?"

Adam nodded, "I love him, Jeff…"

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "Then why did you divorce him?"

Adam sighed. He knew that Jeff had no clue what the cause of the divorce was. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jeff nodded before walking into the house. "So, how'd he take it to you two having sex at night? Was he awake?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Kaiden? Nah, he fell asleep before Matt and I did anything."

Jeff smiled at the mention of his baby, "Not Kaiden. Chris."

Adam felt his insides churn. "Chris…" He repeated.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah. He was supposed to stay here to help with Kaiden and wait for me to come back."

Adam growled lowly.

Both turned when they heard the footsteps coming down stairs.

Adam met Chris's eyes and he glared harshly.

Matt swallowed a whimper, running a hand through his black hair.

Jeff blinked, "Good morning."

Chris balanced Kaiden on his hip, but it was difficult. The three-year old was not pleased with having his sleep interrupted.

Kaiden shifted uncomfortably before turning his head. The minute he saw Jeff, he held out his arms. "Daddy!"

Jeff grinned, walking over to his husband. "Hi, sweetie," he held out his arms for Kaiden, holding him tight when Chris handed him over. "Hi, Chris," he moved closer, pecking his husband on the cheek.

Chris blinked, placing a hand on his cheek. Didn't Jeff always greet him with a kiss to the lips? His eyes dimmed. No…every time Jeff would try to kiss him sweetly…he'd move away.

Jeff nuzzled into his son, smiling when Kaiden rested his head on his shoulder, "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

Kaiden did as he was told, his eye lashes fluttering over his baby blue eyes.

Adam shot Matt a dark look, "A word, Matthew."

Matt swallowed nervously, following Adam into the kitchen.

Chris hissed, feeling Adam roughly slam his shoulder against his own as he by-passed him.

Jeff noticed this and he raised a brow, "Chris? Why is Adam so mad?"

Chris swallowed, "I have no clue," he lied.

He moved over to Jeff, cupping his cheek, "I…missed you."

Jeff blinked in surprise, "Really?" It was the first time in a while that Chris had told him that.

Chris frowned; "Of course…" he ghosted his lips over Jeff's taking in the sweet taste. The taste he adored so much…

Jeff licked his lips when they pulled away. He wrapped his arms around Kaiden. "…It's been a long time…since you kissed me…"

Chris felt his heart clench, "I know…and I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled, moving closer. He gently touched his lips to Chris's, sucking gently. Pulling away a few minutes later, he grinned softly, "It doesn't matter….I love you, Chris."

Chris wrapped one arm around Jeff, placing the other on Kaiden back, "I…I…" he swallowed difficulty, "Love you…too."

'_Fuck I __**do**__ love him! Why can't I say it right?!' _He tightened his arms around his love.

He never noticed the way Jeff's eyes dimmed.

'_Now…if only you can say it…and mean it.'_ Jeff thought sadly.



"What the hell are doing?" Adam whispered fiercely. "You're still fucking Chris? Shit, Matt…what about your brother? What about Kaiden?!"

Matt frowned, "Don't you think I know, Adam?" his eyes watered, "I'm trying…I'm really trying…I don't know why I can't stop this with Chris…I love Jeff…I love Kaiden…and I love Chris."

Adam closed his eyes, licking his lips slowly.

"But I'm in love with you, Adam…" Matt moved closer, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. Tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm in love with you…only you. I never stopped thinking about you…not once."

Adam knew he meant it…but it still hurt terribly.

"I love you, Matt…but I can't be with you…if you continue to be with Chris. I know that it hurts you to see _your_ son with Jeff…but he's your brother…and he's so in love with Chris…and I'm so in love with you…it isn't fair to either of us…it just isn't."

Matt nodded, "I understand. I'll end whatever it is that's going on with Chris." He pulled Adam down for a kiss, licking and sucking on his lower lip lightly. "I promise," he said once he pulled away.

Adam nodded, "Okay…I trust you."

Hand-in-hand, they walked back into the living room.



Jeff smiled once his brother and Adam came back.

"Matty, thanks so much for taking care of Kaiden. You're the greatest."

Matt twisted nervously. "No worries, Jeff." He didn't deserve his brother's praise.

Chris zeroed his eyes in on Matt and Adam's joined hands. He glared. "So…you guys thinking of getting back together?"

Before Matt could answer, Adam did.

"Yeah, we are." Adam said coldly, glaring at Chris. Daring him to say something.

Chris clenched his fists but said nothing.

Jeff smiled sweetly, "Oh, guys…I'm so happy for you…" he carefully handed a sleeping Kaiden to Chris before walking over to his brother.

Matt stiffened, feeling Jeff's arms around him. He awkwardly put his arm around Jeff, struggling with his inner feelings. "Thanks, Jeff…"

Once Jeff pulled away from Matt, he hugged Adam, smiling when Adam hugged back. "You have no idea how much he loved you, Adam…thank you for giving him another chance," he whispered into the taller blondes ear.

Adam sighed. This had to stop…he couldn't keep lying to Jeff like this.

Jeff smiled once he pulled away. "By the way," he began, picking up Kaiden's baby bag, "Trish and John are bringing Matilda over. They want her to meet Kaiden," Jeff smiled up at Adam, "You should come. You can bring Jay. I'm sure Matilda would also enjoy meeting Melody."

Adam smiled.

Melody was adopted by Jason and AJ when she was eleven. She was a teen now, but she loved kids.

"No problem, it'll be a blast." Adam said softly.

"Perfect," Jeff grinned, he moved towards the door, "They should be here in a couple of days, I'll call you."

Adam and Matt nodded, waving.

Chris handed Kaiden back to Jeff. He waited till Jeff was out the door, before glaring at the couple.

"Let's act civil," he hissed, "For Jeff's sake."

Adam snorted, "For Jeff," he agreed. "But trust me, Chris…if anything between you and Matt happens during that get-together…I will tell Jeff." He warned.

Glancing at Matt, Chris frowned, "Fine."

Matt watched him go, a worried look in his eyes.

'_God…let this go well…'_



_**It's like the Twilight Zone…**_

_**AJ AND CHRISTIAN! XD! **_

_**Anyway, A Sinful Fantasy will be updated either tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Hope ya enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

-A few days later-

Jeff tossed and turned uncomfortably, hearing Kaiden beginning to whine in his sleep. Sighing tiredly, Jeff forced his eyes open. "Chris, baby…can you please check on Kaiden?"

Jeff glanced behind his shoulder when he heard no reply. He bit his bottom lip. Chris wasn't in bed…

"Poppa…" Kaiden cried softly.

'_Poppa isn't here,' _Jeff thought bitterly, pulling the sheets off of his body.

He stood, walking over to his son's room. Once he got there, he frowned, noticing the tears running down Kaiden's cheeks. "Darling, what's wrong?' Jeff moved closer to the bed.

Kaiden sniffed, "W-where's poppa?" he asked softly.

Jeff fidgeted. "…Working," he replied finally. "C'mon, dear one, talk to me…"

"…I had a bad dream…poppa left…and he never came back," Kaiden's eyes began to overflow with tears. He lowered his head, sobbing.

Jeff felt his heart clench painfully. "Oh, baby," he pulled Kaiden into his lap. Gently running his fingers through Kaiden's black hair, he hummed softly. "That'll never happen…poppa loves you too much to leave you."

Kaiden bit his bottom lip, "He…he loves you too, doesn't he?"

Jeff stared down into the endless pools of blue. Biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling, he forced a smile, "Of course, Kaiden…"

Kaiden smiled, "Thank's daddy…I love you." He shifted in Jeff's arms, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Jeff smiled, kissing Kaiden on the forehead, "I love you too, dear one." He tucked Kaiden back in his bed, "Go back to sleep, Kai. You have a big day tomorrow; Auntie Trish is coming, remember?"

Kaiden nodded happily, "I love Auntie Trish."

"I love her too," Jeff said warmly. "You're gonna love your cousin also, she's sweet."

Kaiden smiled, "Night, daddy."

"Night, baby…" Turning off the light, Jeff headed back to his room.

Sliding back into bed, he sighed, struggling with the tears.

'_Chris…'_



Chris stared at the placid lake with sullen eyes. He watched the ripples that erupted from the leaves falling into the water, the calm wind shaking them off the branches.

Checking his watch, he frowned. 11:30.

"I would still be with Matt at this time…" Chris sighed in aggravation, running a hand through his hair. "Why can't I stop thinking of Matt? I love Jeff…"

He moved towards his car, opening the front door.

Driving home, his mind began to drift.

-_3 years ago, RAW-_

_Matt grinned, watching Jeff playfully taunt his opponent, "It's in his system to tease people," he said warmly._

_Chris smiled. "Jeff never teases me," he said proudly._

"_Oh yeah? Not even about vitamin wee?" Trish smirked._

_Matt, John and Adam shared a laugh._

_Chris flushed in embarrassment, "Hey! You __**never**__ even saw it," he narrowed his eyes at Trish. "And besides…Jeff never complains."_

_This time, all of them laughed._

_Trish turned her brown eyes back to the monitor, frowning, "Does he have to do that?"_

_They watched Jeff climb up the ladder to perform the Swanton. _

"_It's in his blood," Matt said casually. His eyes began to narrow, "Though it does scare the shit outta me when he does it."_

_Adam took his husbands hand, kissing the back of it sweetly, "No worries, Matt. Jeff's never even had a surgery. He'll be fine."_

_Chris smiled, watching Jeff raise his fingers in his "Gunz" motion. His smile soon turned into a frown though._

"_Oh…oh god," Trish began, watching the ladder begin to tip. Her eyes zeroed in on the metal object. "The ladder is broken!"_

_Matt stood, as did Adam. _

_Chris stopped breathing._

"_Holy shit," John whispered, watching the ladder begin to sway dangerously. _

_Jeff's face grew worried, his eyebrows furrowed together. When the ladder suddenly gave out underneath him, his green eyes widened in fear. Letting out a small wail, he landed hard, his back and neck crashing into the ring floor with a sick thud. His body bounced only once, and then, nothing._

_Chris felt like he had been punched in the gut. He could vaguely hear Trish and Matt scream. All he could hear was Jeff's scream in his head. And that horrible sound…that sickening thud…_

"_No, no, no!" Matt watched the ref signal to paramedics, his face frantic. "NO!"_

_Trish sobbed, her face buried in John's chest. The champion looked pale, his blue eyes focused on the stretcher Jeff was being placed on._

_Adam grabbed Matt when he began to fall. "Matt, oh, Matt!"_

_Chris stood. He ran out of the room, by-passing co-workers who were staring at the monitor. They were all shock still. He flew by Hunter and Shawn, who started to run after him._

_Approaching the stretcher, he could see Jeff's prone body resting on top of it. He screamed, "Jeff!"_

_Hunter and Shawn grabbed his arms, trying to lead him away, only for Chris to fight viciously. "No! Let me go!"_

"_He needs to go to a hospital, Chris," Shawn hissed softly. _

_Chris struggles, "But I'm his husband!"_

_Matt and Adam suddenly appeared beside him. Matt whimpered, shaking his head at the sight of his brother. He ran towards the head medical assistant, demanding answers._

"_We think he's broken his neck," the paramedic said quietly, "His breathing is labored…he might have a piece of bone stuck in his wind-pipe. We need to get him to the hospital--immediately."_

"_I'm his brother, I'm going with him!" Matt insisted. _

_The paramedic nodded weakly._

_Chris watched Matt get inside the ambulance, before it sped away. Growling, he turned to Shawn and Hunter, "Take me to him!"_

_Shawn glanced at Hunter before nodding, "Fine…"_

_Adam, John and Trish followed closely behind._

_-Reality-_

Chris gripped the steering wheel hard. He shook his head. Why think of such a horrible thing now? Looking out the window, he was surprised to find himself home.

Parking in his spot, he got out of the vehicle. Walking to the door, he fished his key out of his pockets.

Opening the mahogany door, he closed it softly behind him, making sure to lock it. Walking upstairs, he peeked into Kaiden's room.

Kaiden was asleep, his little hands fisted in his blanket.

Smiling, Chris shut his son's door. Walking over to his own room, he shrugged off his clothing. Staring down at Jeff, his smile faltered.

Jeff had water streaks leading down to his chin…he had cried himself to sleep.

Chris sighed, moving into bed. He pulled Jeff's body closer. He heard him sigh.

"How was work?" he asked softly.

God…even his voice sounded tired.

"…Fine." Chris answered. "Go back to sleep."

Jeff stared at the wall. Fighting back the urge to sob, he closed his eyes.

Chris could feel his body shaking…quenching it down, he closed his own eyes.



-Morning-

Jeff smiled, fixing Kaiden's hair. "Don't you look handsome?"

Kaiden grinned up at his father. His black hair was left loose, sliding around his collar. He wore a blue T-shirt, a Scooby-Doo logo printed on it. His bottom half was covered by a pair of black shorts.

Jeff chuckled, kissing his son's cheek, "Go get your father. They should be here in a couple of minutes."

He watched as Kaiden zipped upstairs. Smiling, Jeff checked himself in the mirror. Frowning suddenly, his eyes traveled over his reflection. He looked terrible. His skin was pale…and there were dark circles under his eyes…he looked like a raccoon.

Moving his eyes lower, he bit his bottom lip at what he saw. '_Am…am I loosing weight?'_ He ran his hands down his stomach. Swallowing, he shook his head. He picked up his baggy pants. They kept sliding down his waist…

Fixing his white shirt, he brushed off imaginary dirt. Tying his hair up in its usual bun, he glanced at the stairs.

He watched Chris walk down with Kaiden on his shoulders. Studying Chris, Jeff couldn't help but smile. Even if he was beginning to look bad…Chris would always be handsome enough for the both of them.

Hearing the doorbell, Jeff rushed towards it. Opening it, he smiled, seeing his brother and Adam. "Hey, come on in," he stepped aside.

Adam tried not to let the surprise shine in his eyes. Jeff looked so…bad. He winced, running a hand through his hair. Jeff never looked bad…but now…

Matt saw it also. His eyes lowered, keeping his hand locked with Adam's.

Just as he was closing the door, a hand stopped him. Jeff blinked, opening the door again. He giggled. "Hello!"

Jason smirked at him, "Hey, bud. How ya been?" He pulled Jeff into a hug. His eyes suddenly narrowed. Pulling away from the hug, he placed a hand on Jeff's stomach, causing the green-eyed male to flush.

"…Are…are you getting thinner?" he asked quietly. His light blue eyes bore into the emerald eyes staring up at him.

Jeff nervously shook his head, "I…I don't think so," he licked his lips. Tearing his eyes away from Jay, he watched AJ step through the door. "AJ," he breathed softly before rushing over to the gray-eyed male.

AJ grinned, hugging Jeff's waist, "Hi, Jeffy!"

Jeff smiled, "It's so good to see you again…" he glanced behind him, "Where's Melody?"

AJ blinked. He looked behind him, "Mel? Huh…she was there about nine seconds ago…"

Jay smiled. "I think I know where she is." He was looking out the window.

"Where?" Jeff moved towards the window. He let out a high-pitched squeal. Melody was kneeling down to Matilda's level, cooing at her and poking her tummy.

If Matilda was here…then that meant….

Jeff watched the beautiful blonde slide carefully out of the car with her husband's help. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes lit up when she saw him through the window.

"Trish!" Jeff scrambled away from the window, rushing out the door.

Trish bounced excitedly. John smiled, shaking his head.

When Jeff dashed out the door, Trish ran over to meet him half-way.

"Trish, you're not supposed to be running!" Both John and Jeff yelled.

Trish giggled as Jeff caught her, spinning her around in a circle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding him close.

Jeff had his arms around her small waist, hugging close. He breathed in her sweet scent, sighing softly. "Oh, Trish…I missed you." He nuzzled her neck.

Trish smiled, cupping Jeff's cheeks, "I missed you too, sweets." She kissed his forehead.

Jeff smiled. Finally….he had someone to talk to…someone who would understand…

John grinned, side-stepping his wife and friend. He looked towards the guys, "Whoa! Adam, man, didn't think you'd be here."

Adam merely chuckled, shaking Cena's hand, "Matt and I are patching things up."

John smiled, "No shit?" he shot Matt a smirk, "Good for you."

Matt managed a weak smile in return.

AJ and Jason each shook hands with Cena. "So, how's your girl doing?" AJ asked.

John looked towards his wife. He smiled. "I'd say she's doing a lot better now."

Matt smiled. Trish and Jeff were still hugging…

"Hi, uncle Matty!" a small voice squealed before his leg was hugged tightly.

Matt blinked and looked down. He grinned, "Well, hello, Matilda."

Matilda beamed up at him, "Matilda tried hugging uncle Jeffy…but momma wouldn't let Matilda," she pouted.

Matt chuckled, picking Matilda up, "Oh, John, she_ is_ your daughter."

John smirked proudly, "Course she is, look at that face," he cooed.

Matilda grinned, "It's mommies face."

Adam snickered. "Sure is. Cena ain't that pretty."

John shot him a hurt look, "Aw, Adam…and I've always thought you were so sexy," he sniffed, "You're ugly to me now!"

He, Adam and Jason all snickered.

"Uncle Adam can't be ugly…it's like calling Jeff ugly."

AJ gasped, "That's just not possible!"

Melody grinned. Her light brown hair moved with the wind, shielding her brown eyes. The 16-year-old looked towards the house, "So, where's your kid?" she asked Chris, who had been leaning against the door the whole time.

Everyone turned to look at Chris. He merely stared back.

"Hey, man…didn't see ya there," Jay narrowed his eyes at him. "How come you didn't say hi?"

Chris shrugged, "Everyone was busy saying hi to everyone else…" forcing a smile on his face, he moved towards his best friend, "Hey, Jay…it's great seeing ya."

They shook hands.

AJ smiled at him, "So where is Kaiden?" he asked.

Chris lifted his leg. The three-year-old was clinging onto his leg, staring at the unknown people with wide eyes.

Everyone laughed.

Kaiden frowned before moving away from his father. He looked around, his eyes growing wider when he saw someone he was familiar with.

"Aunt Trish!" he sped off towards the blonde woman.

Trish knelt down, picking up the boy. "Wow, you're getting big!" she said, smiling happily. "Hey, little man, where's my kiss?"

Kaiden smooched Trish on the cheek, giggling when she made a kissy noise.

"Those are good kisses," Trish said smiling. She pecked Kaiden on the cheek, nuzzling his smooth cheek.

Jeff watched them, smiling serenely.

'_This is gonna be so perfect…'_ he let out a blissful sigh.

Oh, how wrong he was.



_**Wanna guess what happens? XD!**_

_**So yeah, Jeff's accident is revealed!**_

_**Can't you just FEEL the bond between Jeff and Trish??? **_

_**They share something that no one could…think of it as a soul mate type of thing, but they don't love each other…well they do, but in the sister/brother type way! XD!**_

_**Let me know what ya think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

Jeff watched Kaiden and Trish exchange kisses, feeling at peace. He pulled them both into a hug, squeezing tightly.

"Hey, Jeff!" John called, "You mind giving me back my wife? I'm sure she'd like to say hi to everyone else!"

Jeff grinned over at Cena, "If you're gonna be a baby about it," he looped an arm around Trish's shoulders, leading her to the rest.

Trish smiled, her eyes shining. "Adam? You and Matt getting back together?"

Her fellow Canadian smiled, "We are." Moving to hug the little blonde, he patted her back, "You looks amazing."

Trish giggled, "Hey, ain't no injury gonna stop the Queen of Queen's from working out." Her eyes traveled over to Matt. "Hang onto him this time," her eyes suddenly darkened, "I mean it."

Matt nodded, looking away.

It was a little gift from God that Jeff didn't detect the malice in Trish's tone…

Jeff smiled over at Melody, "Well, look at you! Last time I saw you, your hair was longer."

Melody swept her brown bangs out of her eyes. "Long hair is hard to tame, Jeffers. Don't know how ya do it."

"He doesn't need to tame it," Chris murmured softly. "His hair is just beautiful…"

Jeff stared at Chris in surprise. "Oh…thank you honey…"

Matt tilted his head, sharing a confused glance with Adam.

AJ blinked at them all, then, his stomach growled.

Matilda giggled at the sound.

AJ gave Jeff a sheepish grin, "Hehe, skipped breakfast."

"AJ, you idiot," Jeff shoved the other male into the house. "Let's go inside, I made breakfast."

Chris followed, confused, "You did? When?"

Jeff smiled, "I woke up a little early to make everything."

Trish set Kaiden down, walking quickly to catch up to Jeff. "You shouldn't have done it all, Jeff," she scolded, "You could have waited until I showed up."

Melody nodded, "And I would have helped."

Jeff smiled, kissing Trish's nose, "You're injured," he patted Melody's head, "And you're cute. So no."

The girls shared a look and giggled.

John knelt down to Matilda's level, "Wanna meet your cousin, Tilly?"

Matilda nodded excitedly, "Matilda does!"

Chris gently pushed Kaiden in front of Matilda. "Kaiden, this is your cousin, Matilda."

Kaiden nervously brought his blue eyes up to Matilda's, "Hi…"

Matilda grinned, "Hi, Kaiden! Matilda is so happy to meet you! Matilda's mommy is always talking about uncle Jeffy, and cousin Kaiden!"

Kaiden blinked. "You talk funny," he said softly.

Matilda beamed at him, nodding her head, "Matilda likes her name."

Kaiden smiled, "I like my name too…" he turned blue eyes up to his father, "Poppa? Can I talk like Matilda?"

Chris chuckled, "Good luck trying, kid."

From the other side of the table, Jeff watched them interact. His green eyes shined. "They're so cute," he murmured.

"They are."

Jeff turned to look a Jay. He smiled nervously. "Uh…why aren't you eating?"

Jay frowned, "Why aren't you?" he shot back.

Jeff winced, "I already ate." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, _'I did eat…right?' _Sliding away from Jay, Jeff moved over to Trish.

Jay looked up and down Jeff's body. The beautiful blonde was usually so well-kept…now, he just looked terrible. His green eyes lost their sparkle…he had definitely lost weight…

Jay turned to look at his best friend. "Chris, can I talk to you?"

Chris blinked, but nodded, "Sure."

Jay coughed, to get the other's attention, "Chris and I are gonna go catch up for a few minutes."

AJ shrugged, "So?" he shoved some pancakes into his mouth.

Everyone chuckled.

Jay rolled his eyes, "So nice to know you love me," he drawled sarcastically. He and Chris walked out of the door.

Jeff shrugged and smiled down at the kids. "Who wants pancakes?"

Matilda and Kaiden both raised their little hands.



Jay looked towards the forest surrounding Chris and Jeff's property. He breathed in the sweet air. "Chris…what's wrong with Jeff?"

Chris gave him a confused glance. "What do you mean?"

"He looks terrible."

Chris clenched his fists, "Excuse me?" His husband was perfect.

Jay glared at him, "Jeff looks real bad, Chris. Don't you see the circles under his eyes? Speaking of his eyes…have you even noticed how they don't light up anymore? Or that he's a hell of a lot thinner than usual?"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's eating and sleeping normally."

'_Or…at least I think he is. I'm never home to see if he does eat or sleep…'_

Jay sighed softly. "He isn't the same…"

Chris stared up at the sky. Jay, AJ, and John were the only three who didn't know what had happened. They didn't know that Chris had cheated on Jeff with Matt…or that Kaiden really wasn't Jeff's son…

"He's fine. Drop it, Jay." Chris turned back to the door, intent on going inside.

Jay followed, his shoulder's sagging.



Trish yawned, "Aw, man. The day went by quick."

Jeff nodded, holding Trish's foot, "No kidding." He dipped the brush into the clear nail-polish before moving the bristles over Trish's toe nail.

Melody had tried and failed to stay up with them, the poor girl had fallen asleep on the couch before Jeff had carried her to her guest room.

Everyone had gone to bed an hour earlier, leaving Jeff and Trish to talk amongst themselves. They watched horror movies, listened to music, talk about their children and now, Jeff was painting Trish's nails.

Jeff sighed, finished with Trish's pedicure. His eyes stared blankly at the television, the horror movie still playing.

Trish nibbled on her chocolate bar, watching him closely. "Is there something wrong, Jeff?"

Biting his lower lip, Jeff tugged at his hair. "It's…its Chris."

He missed the narrowing of Trish's eyes.

"I never see him anymore. We haven't made love in months…I can't shake off the feeling that he's disgusted by me." Jeff glanced down at his body. "He is the better-looking one…but I just thought…"

"Jeff, you're gorgeous," Trish said softly. "Chris is probably just extremely tired after all this wrestling. Give him time."

Jeff smiled a bit, "Thank you, Trish…but we both know I don't look my best." Nervously fiddling with his fingers, he stood.

Trish watched him walk towards the kitchen, before he came out, holding a scale.

"Do you remember how much I used to weigh?" Jeff asked quietly.

Trish nodded, "225."

Shaking slightly, Jeff set the scale on the floor. He stood on it, closing his eyes.

Trish moved closer, and then she gasped.

"J-Jeff…w-what?"

The scale read 208.

"17 pounds, Jeff?" Trish whispered fiercely. "You lost _17 pounds_?!"

Jeff shook harder as he stepped off the scale. "I…I don't know how, Trish." His eyes began to water. "I haven't been doing anything different…I promise."

Trish gently embraced him. "Oh, Jeff…"

Jeff sniffed, "I just…don't get hungry…not anymore."

Trish could hear his hiccupping gasps. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

This couldn't continue…Jeff had to know the truth.

"Jeff," Trish began, "There's something that you need to know…"

Jeff stared down into her eyes. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

Trish looked up at him. Her eyes watered.

_-Flashback. Hospital. 3 years ago-_

_Trish paced nervously, before rushing towards a nurse. "Can we see Jeff now?"_

_The nurse sighed, but nodded. "You may, but he won't be waking any time soon."_

_Trish and the rest quickly crowded into the room. _

_Poor Jeff was asleep, his form pale. His pink/blonde hair contrasted against his pale white skin…ghostly white..._

_His left arm had an IV stuck through it, injecting liquids into his system. The machine next to him beeped steadily. The mask covering his mouth and nose was scary looking…especially on someone so lithe…_

_Trish could hear Matt whimper behind her. She stepped aside, letting the older man through._

_She watched as Matt sat down next to Jeff, staring at him in shock. Chris followed quickly, putting an arm on Matt's shoulder, his ice blue eyes trained on Jeff's face._

_Now…they had to wait._

_- 2 Months Later-___

"_You're not serious," Trish whispered softly._

_Adam stared back at her, his eyes hollow. "Who would lie about something like this?"_

"_I don't believe it," Trish whispered. "Chris and Matt? Together? Knowing that Jeff is still in that awful coma?"_

_Adam closed his eyes. "…This is going to kill Jeff."_

_Trish bit her bottom lip, "No, Adam…we're not telling him. They are. They're responsible."_

_Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "No…they won't tell…"_

"_Why not?" Trish whispered._

"_Because…they have a child now."_



_A day after Matt and Chris adopted the boy, Jeff had woken up. Despite being groggy, the male was cleared to go home that night. _

_No one ever breathed a word about what happened between Matt and Chris._

_All Jeff knew was that Adam divorced Matt, for un unknown reason and that he and Chris were now the father of Kaiden._

_-End Flashbacks-_

Trish swallowed. Chris and Matt never said a word…now, she was going to.

"Jeff…Chris and Matt…they've…"

"_Trish."_

Trish shivered.

Jeff stared over at Chris. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked softly.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You weren't next to me."

Jeff lowered his eyes, "Sorry," he whispered.

'_You don't have a thing to be sorry for, Jeff._' Trish glared slightly at Chris.

Jeff hugged Trish gently, "I'm going to bed…thank you for listening."

"Always," Trish said sweetly.

Jeff made his way to Chris, attempting to slide past him. He stopped when his wrist was grabbed.

Chris gently kissed his husband, before letting him go. "I'll see you upstairs."

Jeff nodded, his eyes slightly brighter.

Chris watched him go before turning to glare heatedly at Trish.

Trish glared back. "208," she hissed.

Chris furrowed his brows, "What?"

"That's Jeff's weight, Chris. 2…0…8."

Chris swallowed. "You're lying…"

Trish hissed, "I don't lie. That's your filthy job." She pushed past him, heading to the room that she and John would share.

Chris stared at the scale on the floor.

Jay was right….



_**Next chapter is going to be REALLY sad.**_

_**So, just to clear things:**_

_**Jeff was in the hospital THREE years ago due to a broken neck.**_

_**He was in a coma for TWO months.**_

_**During those two months, Matt and Chris began to date, unbeknownst to Jeff or Adam.**_

_**A day before Jeff was cleared, Kaiden was adopted.**_

_**Adam divorced Matt when he found out about Kaiden.**_

_**One year after Jeff was cleared, Chris and he married.**_

_**A year after that, Chris went back to cheating on Jeff with Matt.**_

_**Whew, *wipes forehead* **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Nightmare Becomes a Reality_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered._

_Dedicated to: Renna33_

_ZZZZ_

Jeff blinked his eyes open when a hand touched his shoulder. He let out a low mewl and glanced up to see bright blue eyes gazing down at him. "Yes, love?"

Chris bit the inside of his lower lip. "Do you…" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want…to touch you, Jeff."

Jeff flushed, "W-what?" Chris hadn't touched him in months…why the sudden change?

"Please, I…I know I've been ignoring you…I want to make it up." Knowing that Jeff would ask questions, Chris gently kissed them younger blonde, lapping at the soft lips. He smiled when Jeff slowly opened his mouth and he moved his tongue in, groaning softly.

Jeff was so sweet…he'd forgotten how sweet he tasted.

Moving his arms down to Jeff's hips, he squeezed, his eyes widening when he realized he could _feel_ how thin Jeff had gotten…Oh, god.

Chris pulled away, shuddering. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. God, what had he done? What had he done?!

Jeff stared at him, completely surprised. "Christopher," he breathed. He moved towards his husband, gently pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly.

Chris couldn't take it. This had to end…all this time, he'd been hurting Jeff for his own selfish reasons…and now, Jeff was underweight, losing sleep and blaming himself for everything…this had to stop!

Grabbing Jeff's hand, Chris pulled him out of the room. They crossed over to one of the guest rooms and without knocking, Chris entered.

"Chris, what in the world?" Jeff cried, his eyes on Matt and Adam, who were staring at them with wide eyes. "They're trying to sleep!"

Chris locked eyes with Matt. "I can barely touch him," he spoke, his eyes watery. "I want to hold him in my arms…but I _can't_." He looked to Adam, his heart breaking, "Please…I want him to know…I love him."

Jeff stared at them all, confused. "What is going on?" he asked, his voice soft.

Matt stood, Adam following. His hands were shaking, his dark eyes stared into Jeff's. "Wake everyone up," Matt whispered. "It's time to finally tell you the truth."

Jeff stared at his brother, "Matty…why are you crying?" he moved his hands to his brother's face, but he was stopped.

"No," Matt whispered, shying away from Jeff's touch, "Just go get everyone up. Please."

Jeff, still confused and a bit hurt, did as he was told.

Chris watched him go, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He held onto the doorframe for support.

"Why now?" Adam asked softly. He stared into Chris's bright blue eyes. "Why not after so long?"

Chris took a shuddering breath. "He weighs 208 pounds…I could feel how thin he was when I held him…I can't keep doing this to him…I love him."

"Then why did you sleep with Matt?" Adam asked, his eyes narrowing. "Why adopt a child together?"

"I finally get it, Adam…" Chris murmured. "I was scared…I was terrified that Jeff would never wake up from that coma…and Matt was just as frightened. We'd always be there with him…holding his hands…talking to him…kissing him and telling him how much we loved him."

Matt nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. He remembered. He knew why it happened.

_-Three Years Ago, A month in to Jeff's Coma-_

_Chris kissed Jeff's knuckles softly, holding his small pale hands in his own larger hand gently. He looked up to Matt._

_The elder Hardy was tracing Jeff's face, tears sliding down his face. "He would want you to be happy, Chris," he murmured gently._

_Chris shot him a glare, "He's not dead. Stop talking to me as if he were dead."_

_Matt glared back, "I'm just telling you what he would want. Lay off, he's my brother. I know how you feel."_

_Chris sighed, his heart thudding. "Sorry, Matt. I just miss him terribly…what if he never wakes up? What if…I lose him?"_

_Matt sighed, moving over to Chris, pulling him into his arms. "Shh," he murmured, "He'll wake up…he's our Jeff…he knows better than to leave us…he'll wake up, Chris." Matt brushed the blonde bangs out of Chris's eyes, "I promise."_

_Chris gave him a watery smile, "Thank you, Matt."_

_Matt nodded._

_An uncomfortable silence settled in the air._

"_Would he really want me to move on?" Chris asked softly, staring up into Matt's chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Jeff isn't selfish…he'd want you happy," Matt answered, his voice soft. _

_They both looked down at Jeff. His face was peaceful; his long lashed touching his smooth, pale cheeks. His blonde hair was loose, flowing around the white pillow like a halo…_

"_You're right…he'd want me happy…but who could compare to him?" Chris murmured aloud._

"_You'll find someone," Matt whispered. He moved to kiss Chris on the cheek._

_Chris shifted. Their lips met._

_For a while, they stared at each other. Then, slowly, their eyes closed and they continued their kiss, Jeff's hand slipping out of Chris's grip._

_-Present time-_

Adam stared at both of them, finally understanding. "You both thought…that Jeff wouldn't wake up."

Matt nodded, "I was just trying to comfort Chris…I was going to tell you on the day we adopted Kaiden…I was going to divorce you…"

Adam bit his bottom lip.

"Then," Chris whispered, "Jeff woke up…it was the best day of both our lives…I had my true love back…and Matt had his brother…but then…we also had Kaiden."

Matt took a deep breath before continuing, "We ended the relationship…but we couldn't stop…" he played with his fingers, "I talked to a therapist…and he told me that the reason why I couldn't let Chris go was because of Kaiden…I wanted Kaiden in my life…more than I wanted Chris."

Adam put the pieces together, "I see…"

"Okay…everyone is downstairs," Jeff murmured, appearing in front of the doorway. "Will you please…tell me what's going on now?"

Chris nodded.

The moment of truth had come…



Trish bit her bottom lip nervously. She was seated on John's lap, her eyes were on Jeff.

"Baby…" John whispered, "You wanna fill me in?"

Trish shook her head. "You're about to find out."

AJ glanced at his husband, "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Jay shook his head. All he knew was that things were not looking good…

Chris sighed, rubbing his hands together. "Sorry for waking you all up…but I can't take it anymore…"

Jeff shook his head, "Chrissy, please, just tell me."

Matt held Adam's hand, tears sliding down his face at a rapid pace. '_God, please…I don't want to lose my brother…'_

Chris lowered himself to his knees. "I…I…"

Adam felt his stomach churn. This was not going to easy…

"While you were still in the hospital…I…cheated on you," Chris whispered, staring up at Jeff.

John, AJ and Jay all gasped.

Jeff sat still. Tears started to overfill his eyes and they slowly slid down his cheeks. He took in a shuddering breath.

"Baby, I didn't think you would wake up…" Chris murmured, "But…I'm not making an excuse…I deserve whatever you do to me…because I'm not finished."

"Oh, god," Jeff whispered, covering his face.

"I…cheated on you…with Matt…"

Jay stood, his eyes filled with rage, "What?!"

Jeff doubled over, his body shaking. The tears seeped through his hands to land on the carpet below. His hiccupping gasps caused Trish's own eyes to water. She moved over to him, hugging him gently.

"My…brother?" Jeff whimpered, "You slept with my brother…?" he sobbed, shaking his head. "God, please, no…"

AJ bit his bottom lip, "Why did you do it, Chris?" he asked, his voice soft. Jeff meant the world to Chris…and vice-versa.

"I was scared," Chris murmured, "I thought Jeff wouldn't wake up…"

John shook his head, "So you fuck his brother?" his tone was calm, but his eyes weren't. "That's sick."

"No," Matt whispered, "It isn't sick enough…" Matt moved over to Jeff. "Chris and I adopted Kaiden…he's _my_ son, Jeff."

That was it.

Jeff broke. The tears kept falling, but he made no noise. His form quivered and he was limp in Trish's arms.

Jay tackled Chris to the floor, "Are you kidding me?!"

AJ glanced towards the stairs. He became pale. "Guys…"

He was ignored.

Jay grabbed onto Chris's collar, "You sick bastard," he hissed, "How could you do that? Why did you even tell him? You should have kept it your dirty secret and took it to your pissing grave!"

"Guys," AJ said, a little louder this time.

Again, he was ignored.

Jeff gently pushed Trish off. "No, Jay…its okay…" he walked towards Matt, who flinched. "…Please…tell me…do…you love him?"

Matt stared up into his eyes. "Kaiden…or Chris?"

"Chris…" Jeff searched Matt's eyes.

"No…I love Adam…but, I love my son, Jeff…I'm so sorry…" Matt whispered, his lower lip trembling.

"Guys!" AJ yelled, tired of being ignored.

"What, AJ?!" John snapped, turning in his direction. Everyone did the same.

"Look," AJ said softly, pointing upstairs.

Jeff looked and he bit his lower lip.

Blue eyes stared down at him. "Daddy?"

"Kaiden…" Jeff breathed. "Baby…why aren't you in bed with Matilda?"

Kaiden slowly went downstairs, "Yelling…"

Chris stared over at his son. "Kai…"

Kaiden glanced at him. "Papa…"

Chris turned his eyes to Jeff. He looked so broken…

Pushing Jay off of him, Chris took off, leaving the room, he headed upstairs.

"Papa?!"

"Chris!" Jeff followed, glancing behind him, "Take care of Kaiden!"

Matt watched him, his hands shaking.

"Uncle Matty…where are they goin?" Kaiden asked, his eyes becoming wet.

"Shh," Matt whispered, picking Kaiden up. "They'll be back." _'I hope.'_



"Chris, damn it!" Jeff panted, still chasing the male. "Where are you going?!"

"Away!" Chris yelled back, "I can't take it!"

Jeff sped up; he jumped, tackling Chris to the ground. He rested his head on Chris's shoulder, panting hard.

Chris sobbed, burying his head on the ground beneath him. He could feel Jeff sit up and he stood also. He looked around, noting that they were in their room. He slammed his fist into the wall, crying out in pain and anger.

"Why are you doing this!?" Jeff cried, watching as Chris continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Chris turned pained blue eyes to his love, "Like I hurt you?" he whispered.

Jeff stared at him sadly. "Christopher…"

"I might as well have killed you, Jeff…I betrayed your love…I lied to you about Kaiden…I worried you, ignored you…and you…you took it all." Chris slid down to the floor, his heart beating hard.

Jeff followed, "Chris," he whispered. "I'm not going to lie to you…I'm…_terribly_ hurt…but…" he closed his eyes. "I understand."

Chris stared at him, disbelieving, "What?" he choked out.

Jeff crawled closer. "I understand, Chris." Jeff kissed him, softly, sweetly. He pulled away, sighing. "How were you supposed to know if I were to wake up from that coma…? I would have wanted you to live your life, Chris…I didn't think it would have been with my own brother," he licked his lips, "But…I would have wanted you happy."

"I don't deserve you," Chris whispered. "You're wonderful to me…before the accident…and even now…why Jeff? Why would you even kiss me…after all I've done…?"

"Because," Jeff whispered. "I love you…" Jeff sighed, running a hand through Chris's hair, "I love you, Chris…We can get through this…I don't blame you…or Matty…please…let's just make it work."

Chris shook his head, still not believing. "I still don't understand…" he murmured honestly.

Jeff smiled, "But I do."

Chris closed his eyes, feeling Jeff's lips on his.

How could he be so understanding…why…would he be so understanding?

Jeff smiled into the kiss. It didn't matter…He understood now. He would never tell them, but while he was in the coma, he would still hear the people around him. He knew that Matt and Chris were together…he just didn't know why and now that he did…the nightmare was over.

It was time to dream again.



-_Two Years Later-_

"Uncle Jeff!"

Jeff grinned, bending down, "Hey, Kaiden! You got big," he murmured. The five and a half-year old smirked up at him. "God…you're looking more like Matt every day…"

"You're telling me."

Jeff grinned, watching Adam enter the house, carrying to two-year old girl in his arms. "He looks more like Matt ever _second_ if you ask me."

Jeff smiled, "Where is Matt?" he kissed the little girl on the cheek, "Hi, Faith." He cooed.

Faith grinned at him, her hazel eyes sparkling, "Hi."

Matt stepped inside the house, his eyes sparkling, "Hey, man." He and Jeff embraced. "How is everything?"

"Good," Jeff answered, smiling serenely, "Chris is in the backyard with the twins."

"Ha! I hope they push him into Lake Legend," the voice came from the door.

Jeff grinned, "Oh, Trish, don't be mean. It isn't good for the baby."

Trish waddled inside the house, her seven-year-old daughter right behind her. "Matilda, can you go get your dad?"

"On it!" Matilda answered. It was rare now that she called herself by her name…but it did pop up once in a while.

Trish groaned, "This is the last baby I'm having," she murmured. "I feel like a whale."

"You look like one," Chris joked, entering from the back door.

"Bite me, Chris," Trish growled.

John came inside, his arms loaded with bags, "I can't wait till you have my son," he grumbled, "Then I wouldn't have to carry all this stuff."

Two, identical twin boys entered the house, tracking mud. "Uncle Jay is here," they announced in unison, their eyes sparkling.

Jeff smiled, staring at the picture of his family.

Kaiden, luckily, wasn't traumatized by anything that happened. He was a bit hurt when Jeff and Chris told him about Matt being his dad, but he got over it soon. As long as Jeff and Chris would still be family, he would be fine.

A couple of months after, Adam and Matt adopted a little girl. Her eyes were a light green and her hair was a light brown. She was named Faith Hermanni Copeland.

John got Trish pregnant again, which caused for a lot of celebrations. She was due in a couple of weeks.

AJ and Jay decided not to adopt more kids. Melody was doing excellent in high school, and they couldn't be happier or prouder of her.

As for Jeff and Chris, they adopted twin boys. Both were already six year olds when they were adopted. Their parents had died in a car crash and Jeff fell in love with them from the start.

Nicholas "Nicky" Irvine had dark brown eyes and blondish hair. Alexander "Alex" Irvine was his mirror image. The only way to tell them apart? Alex had a temper to match Jeff's and Nicky would much rather follow orders. Both were eight now.

Jeff caught his husband staring at him and he smiled.

Nightmares never came to this peaceful dream…not anymore.

It was time to live happily ever after.



_**Wow, who would have known?**_

_**Something so sad could turn into something so happy at the end, XD.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I LOVED writing this chapter. I think it's a lot diff than others because instead of leaving it at a sad ending, I made it happy.**_

_**Anyways, Renna, I hope you especially enjoyed this fic; I look forward to writing another for you in the future, XD.**_

_**Thank you for reading and thank you for all the support. LOVE you ALL!**_


End file.
